Talent Show
by Kagome Higurashi1
Summary: What happens when I, the author, put Kagome in a world of music? Kag is a rocker and she is being rejected from her classmates, the only one who loves her music is her brother Souta and.... This is a i/k fic.
1. Same old same

Hey everyone!! Whats up? Well I thought about this fic I can make a little while ago and decided to write it. This is just the begining though! Is the intro to Kagome's life. So please read and review! I will get better. This is a K/I fic may be it will contain some S/M but I dunno yet.  
  
I don't own any of this characters  
  
Talent Show  
By  
Kagome Higurashi1  
  
It was a really hot day on Miami. The sun shine like it would never shine again. The temperature was 99. It was a real hot day, but for Kagome it was just a normal day of school. She woke up at 7 and got ready for another day in boredland. She was a 15 years old girl that loved to play with her electric guitar everyday after school.  
  
"Kagome is getting late!" her mother scream from her kitchen  
  
"Coming!" she answer and went downstairs as fast as she could. She ate breakfast and put her backpack on.  
  
"Bye mom!"  
  
"Take care Kagome!"  
  
"I will" and she open the door and went to school. She was a cute girl but she was kind of a rocker. She wore black baggy pants, and a black shirt that got japanese letter in red. She wore black with gray shoes and some rocker stuff on her arms. She loves the way she look, specially when she was practicing with her guitar. She rocks!! In her brothers point of view.  
  
She arrived at Shikon high school. It was a good school, you could see different kind of people, people from other countries and also people from other Era......That's what some people said, but Kagome didn't believe on it. It was all rubish.  
  
Kagome wasn't a nerd or anything. She was just an average student, although she was failing in math. She never liked math, it was too difficult and it got too many numbers on it.  
  
The day pass quick. And before her last period teacher was on the edge on saying the word 'homework' the bell rang. Kagome ran to her house to practice with her guitar. It was an old electric guitar but she sure like it a lot. She loves that guitar, she got it when she was 6, it was a present from her father before he died in a car accident.  
  
"I'm home!" Kagome said.  
  
No one was at home yet, it was 2:00pm and all of her family weren't home. Her mother Hikari was at work, she got two jobs so she can support her family. Kagome's brother, Souta, was on school and because he got soccer practice he won't be home until 5. Her grandfather wasn't home either.....Now that was strange! He doesn't work or need to do something outside the house.  
  
'May be he is out again with Ms. Kaede for more of her Demons spelling things.......' Kagome thought  
  
Her grandpa was into demons stuff. He said that one day demons will come and attack everyone to suck on their blood. Of course Kagome didn't quite believe it, but what could she do about it? The old man is losing his mind and besides if you stay too much time in a house alone you will probably believe that demons exist.....well sort of.  
  
Kagome went to her room and threw her backpack on her bed. She ran downstairs to the garage, where her guitar was. She open the door that leads to the garage and turned on the light. The garage was like her secret hideout. It was all decorated with her favorites rock bands like Linkin Park, Blink 182, Hoobastank, and Evanescense. She loved that band! It really rocks. Her favorite song is Going Under.  
  
Kagome wanted to be in a rock band. It would be really cool if she would have one and play their music. She could play the Guitar and sing. She was a good singer after all and she could definately sing Going under without any mistakes. But when you are in a school where must of the people likes rap, how can you make a band? She didn't know most of the people. And if she knew some of then they just back away from her as if she were some kind of monster cause she dressed weird for them.  
  
She didn't care what people thought. She also complain about their clothes....but no one could share the same feeling with her. She was the only 'weirdo' in her school.  
  
'Well I guess that's what you get when you moved from a rocker school to some other school' she thought  
  
Kagome began her practice. It was a soft melody though, it wasn't like a really heavy metal, it was just like a really soft rock without letters. She plays soft rock when she is under stress, now that she moved to a new high school, she always plays it.  
  
'Why do people keep staribg at me? I'm not a criminal or anything! I just like rock and like the way they look.....Just because I like rock doesn't mean they cannot talk to me!' she thought a little mad.  
  
'Stupid people'  
  
At 5 her mother and her brother appear. Her mother was really exhausted and needed a rest, but she have to make dinner for all of them. She the door and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Souta went to the garage to hear a little bit of her sisters song. He loves the way she sang to him, specially when she starts to sing his favorite song Bring me to life by evanescense.  
  
"Hi sis!" his brother greet her  
  
"Hey Souta whats up?"  
  
"Nothing much. I fell down on practice today and I got a big huge purple mark in my leg. Some boy kick me and I fell, he said it wasn't on purpose" He told to her sis  
  
"Wasn't it?"  
  
"I think he did it because he hates me"  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Nothing I guess...He is the principals son so I guess I can't do a thing"  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"What about you sis?" her brother ask  
  
"Same old same" she answer  
  
"I see....are you angry?"  
  
"No...why?"  
  
"Can you sing that song I like?"  
  
"Bring me to life?"  
  
"Yeah that one! I always forget the name of it!"  
  
"Okay I'll sing it to you but you gotta help me with the man part"  
  
"Sure I'll do it sis!"  
  
"Okay then let's begin.....1...2...3...4!"  
  
Kagome begin to play the guitar and she began to sing:  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
(Wake me up) *Souta*  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up) *Souta*  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me) *Souta*  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up) *Souta*  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up) *Souta*  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me) *Souta*  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up) *Souta*  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up) *Souta*  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me) *Souta*  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up) *Souta*  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up) *Souta*  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me) *Souta*  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
*Souta's big part*  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life *Kagome*  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Bring me to life) *Kagome*  
  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
  
(Bring me to life) *Kagome*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapters End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well this is my first chapter. I hope yall enjoy it! Please R&R (Read and Review) I need reviews to continue my fic. I'll become more interesting I'll swear it will. Many more characters will appear too this is just the begining.  
  
Love yall! 


	2. Someone new!

Hey everyone!! I'm back! Well I got 2 review but I think that's good enough for me to continue this fic. 2 review is like 200 to me! So Thankx for the reviews!  
  
I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Talent Show  
  
By  
  
Kagome Higurashi1  
  
Chapter 2 Someone new?!  
  
The next morning Kagome woke up at 7 am as always. She dress up with her rocker stuff and went to the kitchen.  
  
"Honey! You're going to be late!" Hikari told her.  
  
"I'm here mom!" Kagome said  
  
"Oh! Sorry honey didn't see you there"  
  
"Is okay mom don't worry about it!"  
  
"Here is your breakfast!" Hikari said and gave her a plate of toast with butter and some orange juice.  
  
"Thankx mom"  
  
"Hey Kag!!!" Souta called to her  
  
"Hey Souta whats up?"  
  
"Did you hear that today there are going to be new students in your school?!"  
  
"Where did you get that from?"  
  
"From the TV! You should watch the new sometimes sis"  
  
"Yeah.....sure news" Kagome said and began to eat her toast until her mother said..  
  
"Okay you two is going to be late for school so go on leave!"  
  
"Yes mother" Souta and Kagome said in unison.  
  
They left the house and went to school. Kagome drop off his little brother because his school was on the way to hers. She continue to walk to her school.  
  
'Another boring day in Boredland!!' she thought  
  
She enter her school and went to her homeroom. Everyone was staring at her....As always.  
  
"Yes Ms. Higurashi could you take a sit?" Her homeroom teacher ask.  
  
"Yeah sure" She went to her sit on the last row at the end. Where only she sat.  
  
"Well everyone as you heard on the news, we got 3 new students today!" Her teacher told them. "Now I hope all of you would be nice to them. Come in please!"  
  
When her teacher said that 3 mens appear on the homeroom. Everyone was staring at them, including Kagome. One of the guys got silver hair, was tall, with fangs, and oh! Of course how could I forgot those little dog ears on top of his head. He was dress up in some black baggy pants, and a gray shirt that got the name Linkin Park on it. He got his dog ears pierce, 2 pierce in each ear.  
  
"Everyone meet Inuyasha!" Her teacher said waking up Kagome of her shock like state.  
  
"Hey!" He said. 'Oh! Greate a whole school of people that like rap. Men I hate my dad! Why do we got to come in here of all places?' Inuyasha thought. He was very mad at his dad. He was looking around and saw that everyone was a raper except one girl....  
  
Kagome look away from him and look at the other two guys. They were dress up like Inuyasha but with different rock bands in their shirt. One of them got black long hair tied up in a ponytail. He was a little shorter than Inuyasha and 1 ear pierced. The other one was really cute! He looks like a little fox. He was little, almost like the sized of her little brother. He got red hair and got a cute fox tail coming out of his butt....He wore black baggy pants and a cute shirt that said 'Don't hate me cause I'm cute' in red letters.  
  
"This other two are Miroku! *points to the black haired man* and the cute little one is Shippo" her teacher told them again.  
  
"Hi" they said in unison.  
  
No one answer them, they just keep staring at them as if they were some kind of weirdos just like that Kagome girl.  
  
"Well take a sit!" the teacher told them.  
  
Miroku and Shippo look at Inuyasha to tell them where to sit. "Follow me" Inuyasha just said. He began to walk towards Kagome and he sit just beside her. The other two sat on the last two chairs in her row.  
  
"Hi" Inuyasha said looking at her.  
  
"Hey" She answer her.  
  
"You got any of these classes?" He showed her his schedule. She took it and took a lot at it. It was like her schedule. It was exactly the same!!  
  
"Yeah" she answer him  
  
"How many of them?"  
  
"All of them"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah...You can follow me if you want"  
  
"Sure! I don't want to get lost in this rapers hell" He said  
  
Kagome giggle.  
  
Homeroom was over. Kagome got to her locker and took her book to the next 5 classes. She was pretty full now. She got all of those huge books carrying with her. Inuyasha notice.  
  
"Want some help with that?" Inuyasha said  
  
"Don't you have to carry yours?" she ask  
  
"No. I'm new so it is no problem." He said "so you want some help?"  
  
"umm..." Before she could answer, Inuyasha took 3 of her books and carry them to their next class. Miroku and Shippo follow behind.  
  
"Hey Inu?" Miroku ask  
  
"Yeah what do you want?"  
  
"Don't forget that we are here too ok?"  
  
"Ops sorry Miro! Kagome he is Miroku, one of my best friends back in my old school. He loves rock just like me and he is a lit-" He was interrupted by Miroku.  
  
Miroku took Kagome's hand and ask "Would you bear my child?"  
  
"WHAT???!!" Kagome answer him  
  
SLAM  
  
"Pervert!" Inuyasha said hitting Miroku again on the head.  
  
"Don't worry about him Kagome! He is a real pervert but he won't harm you if you are with Inu!" The little fox said  
  
"What did you said brat!?!?" Inuyasha ask  
  
"Nothing! Nothing at all!!" Shippo said and jump into Kagome's shoulders for protection.  
  
"He is Shippo" Miroku said from behind  
  
"Nice to meet you Kagome!" shippo said  
  
"My pleasure shippo! You all can called me Kag. My friends called me that, and my brother also called me Kag"  
  
"OKAY" all of them said in unison.  
  
Kagome's classes never were this enjoyable before! She was so happy this guys came here and rescue her from total boredom. School was over.  
  
RING *last bell of school*  
  
"So what do you do for fun Kag?" Miroku ask  
  
"Well I got a guitar and I practice with it everyday" she said  
  
"An Electric guitar???" Shippo ask  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Are you good with it?" shippo ask again  
  
"Yeah at least that's what my brother says"  
  
"So what do you like to play on your guitar?" Inuyasha ask  
  
"Well I always play some songs from Evanescense, that's my favorite band."  
  
"Evanescense?" Shippo ask  
  
"Yup"  
  
"That's Inuyasha favorite band too!" Miroku said  
  
"Really?" Kagome ask  
  
"Yeah...I love the one the girl sings. And also the way the guy plays the guitar" Inuyasha said  
  
"Yeah...my brother always tell me to sing his song. He likes the way I play and sing. His favorite song is Bring me to life."  
  
"ohh cool I love that song too" Shippo said  
  
"Is there by any chance that we can hear your music?" Miroku ask very politely  
  
"Yeah sure. If you all are free today you can come" She said  
  
"I'm free!" Shippo said  
  
"Me too" Miroku said  
  
Everyone stares at Inuyasha  
  
"Alright me too" Inuyasha said  
  
"Okay then let's go!" Kagome said  
  
They all walk to Kagome's house.  
  
"I'm home!" Kagome said  
  
No answer  
  
"Yeah I suppose they aren't home yet" Kag says  
  
"Where do you practice?" Inuyasha ask  
  
"In the garage! Lets go before my mom comes back" she said  
  
They went to the garage and Kagome turn on the lights.  
  
"Nice!" says Miroku  
  
"That is soo cool!" Shippo said  
  
"Sweet!" Inuyasha said  
  
"Thankx! I did it myself" Kag said  
  
Kagome took her guitar and began to adjust it.  
  
"So what do you guys like to hear?"  
  
"Mmm.....How about Going under?" Inuyasha said sitting in a black couch with Miroku and Shippo  
  
"That's my fav song! I'll do it with pleasure"  
  
Kagome begans to play.  
  
"Going Under"  
  
now i will tell you what i've done for you  
  
50 thousand tears i've cried  
  
screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
  
and you still won't hear me  
  
don't want your hand this time i'll save myself  
  
maybe i'll wake up for once  
  
not tormented daily defeated by you  
  
just when i thought i'd reached the bottom  
  
i'm dying again  
  
(At this point Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo were staring at Kagome in admiration. Inuyasha loves the way she sing.)  
  
i'm going under  
  
drowning in you  
  
i'm falling forever  
  
i've got to break through  
  
i'm going under  
  
blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
  
so i don't know what's real and what's not  
  
always confusing the thoughts in my head  
  
so i can't trust myself anymore  
  
i'm dying again  
  
i'm going under  
  
drowning in you  
  
i'm falling forever  
  
i've got to break through  
  
so go on and scream  
  
scream at me i'm so far away  
  
i won't be broken again  
  
i've got to breathe i can't keep going under  
  
I'm dying again I'm going under Drowning in you I'm falling forever I've got to break through  
  
Everyone was staring at her with open mouths.  
  
"That was incredible Kag!" Shippo said  
  
"Yeah that was great!" Miroku said  
  
"It was indeed" Inuyasha said  
  
"Thankx I practice a lot. Too bad I don't have a band. It will be more cooler."  
  
"Well you are staring at one" Miroku said  
  
"You are a band?" Kagome ask  
  
"Yes we are and we are good!" Shippo said  
  
"The only thing we need is a singer and I think you can be it" Inuyasha said  
  
"Really?" Kag said  
  
"Of course! We'll come to your house tomorrow with all our equipment so you can tell us if we are good. If you agree then we can make a band" Inuyasha said  
  
"And we can show everyone that we are good in the Talent show!" Kag say  
  
"Sure we are" Inuyasha said  
  
Kagome hug them. This was to damn cool to be true. She knew it was true though.  
  
"By the way what are you guys?" Kag ask  
  
"I am a half demon" Inuyasha said  
  
"I am a Kitsune" Shippo said  
  
"And I am monk....well I was a monk" Miroku said  
  
"What a weird band you are!" Kag said and they all laugh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey everyone! Well what do you think? Was it good? I think it was cool. Anyways I hope to get more reviews and more reviewers too! Next chapter will come soon if you people now reading it review! So See ya later!  
  
Love yall  
  
Kagome Higurashi1 


End file.
